you were once but never again
by valerieXP
Summary: Zayn Malik and oc versions of the hunger games, but with plenty of twist and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fictioners so I had a dream about this before and it took me a while just to feel like telling it. But I will because there is a sort of girl power, adventure, and Indian movie sappiness to it. Zayn Malik is supposed to be desi girls (Indian girls) eye candy. I guess because he kind of represents us, and we all adore him and 1D. But his fiancé Perry is gorgeous and awesome and I love her. I do think they have to crazy of careers to settle down just yet. But I wish you two all the best. **

**This story will be kid of a hunger games/marvel/fairy tale love story. So it's a extraordinary combination you should really enjoy this. So I encourage all my reviewers to click that follow and review button down below (ha I sound like a youtuber).**

**Also I am Indian and catholic so do not think I'm being racist anytime in this story saying the Middle Eastern people are terrorist. Ok I have tons of Middle Eastern friends and they are really cool and peaceful people. And don't think I hate all Muslims either because the Muslim religion is actually really beautiful if you get to know it. And not all Muslims or middle eastern's are terrorists, have no respect for women, cover up, dominate by male, and have many wives. Because my friends are peaceful, wear regular fashionable clothes, their dad is so nice and loves there mother and treats her very right, and have a really nice marriage. I am just using this because I kind of want an Arabian feel to this story, and Zayn is Muslim, and has every write to be proud.**

Ch 1: So I travel back to where it all began

My gut felt really cold as I was standing with my Sunday school class, starring at the shinny glass bowl. In that bowl were our names, the names of all the catholic girls in my church. Next to that was another bowl but for the boys. The ages were from seventh grade up to twelfth. So we were a pretty young, crazy batch of teenagers. All waiting with baited breaths who will be chosen to step up and represent tributes to our religion. The church is chosen by computers at random.

Two boys were to be chosen, and one girl. I laughed to myself that would sure cause some entertainment. I thought about this all again. The king of Saudi Arabia wanted to spread their nation's main religion. It seemed subtle at first. They started going into wars and implementing other countries to follow them. Other countries thought they couldn't get very far and choose to not take any action. Boy were we wrong they soon started taking over continents till the world finally got involved.

I stood there and laughed to myself call me insane I can understand you. I just find this whole thing entertainment. From the groups, to the games, to this fiesta we have to attend. If we fight our tributes will die, if our tributes don't fight we suffer. That's how this cruel harsh game works and there is no hope. But there will always be those superhero fighters with no super powers but can make do without it and save the day. And I know when one day when I am brave enough I will be like them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a microphone. I peered up to find a beautiful stunning woman smiling at the crowd. Our host was wearing a pale yellow salwar that clashed with her pale skin very nicely, silver shoes, and her brown hair tied back in a fancy ponytail. She smiled at the crowd avoiding any of the contestant's eyes. I felt a wave of pity rush through me sensing the pain emitting through her. With barely a whisper she spoke the dreaded words "let us begin". I suddenly grabbed the hands that were closest to me needing a sense of comfort. Warmth and urgency filled me as I felt my best friends clutch back. It was decided on boy, girl, boy for the picking. The lovely woman silently approached the bowl and fished through a bit settling on a piece of paper. She opened up the paper and with a big smile announced "Alec Potter" my breath caught my throat as I watched the kid that was my age me approached the stage. I almost had to laugh when he tripped and regained balance acting like it never happened. I would have liked to know him I thought sadly. Then I snapped back into it as I saw the host coming back to the bowls to pick another name this time the girls. I held my breath and bit back a cry oh I hope I don't get picked. The lovely host spoke again "Jamie Jorge" I almost screamed it was like the world stopped in front of me as I was guided to the stage. Everything went on auto pilot from there as I stared at the audience quickly stood next to Alec and grasped his hand. He was startled at fist till he relaxed and clutched back. I managed to hear the last tribute, Brian jomy. It's that really shy kid I really like.

We stood there for moment then we were ushered off the stage. We all were grabbed before we can bolt out of the stage and shoved into a jet. Seatbelts flew at us from all directions as we were restrained to our seats."Hey passengers what's happenin" said our pilot, silence answered. He then put the jet on auto pilot and turned to us. "I'm your mentor but call me Zayn, Zayn Malik".

**So I hope you liked this story so far, ill update as soon as I can. Please follow, and review all comments good or bad are FANTASTIC! And WHATS HAPPENIN!**

**P.S. I hid my best friend's names, one kid I did like but I also masked his name. I swear I don't like him anymore, well maybe. Also I'm officially choreographing a dance SUPER EXCITED! For all fresh meat at my school who want to be in this show. So hit up that follow and review button, I love youtubers.**


	2. Chapter 2 chin up

**So hey guys I hope all of you like my last chapter. This is kind of going into the games a bit so wish me luck.**

**Ch2: **chin up

I looked at him with a very stern look and introduced myself." Jamie, Jamie Jorge" I formally stated giving him a stern look. He grinned we heard a small squeak from Alec as he said his name and Brian who came last but in a very grumpy voice. "Alright yes easy enough welcome to the hunger games" in a very monotone voice Zayn spoke. I quirked my eyebrow and glared at him. "Let me give you an overview this ride is going to take a while. I your amazayn mentor will train you to hunt, kill, and survive in the games. Through a device that I will attach to your ears, I can tell you advice through the game such as approaching tributes, how to fight, and what ever else to do. Listen to me your lives depend on it. Other tributes have mentors who are all my brothers, don't ally with them; they shall will be butchered in a second. Most important advice that will be absolutely crucial is don't die or else I will kill you, that's a promise" he ended looking into his mirror at us.

Momentary silence engulfed us as we sat and let what was spoken sink in. I thought about all my family and friends back home. I couldn't do this without them, I don't want to murder anyone, and what about my future. Ha there it goes my future like I have one. I should start accepting my fate that lies before me, I'm going to die. There isn't a possibility that any of us can make it out alive, just not a chance. Tears starts welling in my eyes but I refused to let them out. But I still have hope, why you may ask? My religion. This war started on religion, and I'm going to fight with it.

I focused on my team mates to see how they were holding up. Alec was miserable looking at pictures of his baby sister on his phone. Something welled up in me seeing him like that. I know what he was thinking he can't see her grow up any more. I filled with sorrow for him as I saw him smiling at his baby sister sleeping as an infant. I knew I couldn't handle it for much longer and tore my eyes from the scene. Brian wasn't any better though. He took out a picture of him and his brothers. They never left each others side joined at the hip pretty much. I saw him in a state of loss, and loneliness, they were never separated until now.

At that point something in me told me I am the rock. The one that holds all three of us together. The one that carry's all the weight and pressure that is thrust upon my shoulders. I have to ensure they can get home, no matter what is the cost. The tears are worthless I had to tell myself and just think for the rest of the trip.

I looked out the window as we landed at our destination. Zayn hoped off and took off his helmet giving us a clear look on how handsome he is. I smacked my head ridding myself of those horrific thoughts, but part of me had to blush a bit.

My team mates and I stepped out of the jet one by one. Brian gave me a helping hand out of the jet, and I had to bite down a squeal. But all that changed as I walked into the room where every guard was armed and ready, and I saw the other tributes. They bore there eyes on me as if they saw right threw me. My gut twisted in the pit of my stomach but I only straightened my shoulders and held my chin up. COME AT ME BROS! I thought.

We were led into the battle room. We passed tributes from all around the world with different skins, cultures, and backgrounds. But i noticed one thing we all had what could be seen through our eyes. Goosebumps erupted on my skin seeing their haunted looks and faces I know may not be seen for long. Zayn rushed us into the place all three of us will share together.

There was a total of 7 rooms through the whole suite. there was the dining room, a kitchen, the TV room with a big couch, and our bedrooms. The room was very comfy the walls were a dark forest green, their were dark wooden floors, and soft furniture. Our respected bedrooms had a one way mirror that overlooked the training arena, a luxury restroom, and a huge king sized bed. Zayn gave us the schedule of our mealtimes and that our training starts tomorrow. He bid us all a farewell until later and let us make ourselves home at our temporary shelter never home.

P.s. happy holiday season everyone and I hope you enjoyed please rate comment or follow I will post so much this break. And I I'm not choreographing anymore :'( my friend is but I'm starting a club on dancing.


End file.
